From Camelot, to Hogwarts, and back again
by Elektra James
Summary: On their way to Ealdor, Arthur, Merlin and Gaius, suddenly find themselves in London, 1000 years in the future, with no idea, as to how they got, there, or how to get home again. It is a race agains time, because Morgana is plotting at home.
1. Bad News From Ealdor

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merling or Harry Potter. I only write this for my own entertainment, and all you recognize here, is owned by BBC, and J. K. Rowling who deserve everlasting respect, for a wonderful job.**_

_Well… Now that I have read a lot of fanifics on this site, I finally desided, that it was my turn to have a go at it._

_This is only the second time I try to write something in English, and the first I wrote, nobody has read, so I really hope you guys will go easy on me. _

_But still….. I would love to get some feedback on this, so feel free to leave a review, now, that you're here anyway. I would love to hear what you people think of this. _

_I don't have a beta, so you'll have to bear with any spell or gramma mistakes I make. I would start looking for a beta, who wants to look at my story._

_Now, there is not very much to say, except Review and enjoy_

_**/Elektra xD **_

_**Bad News From Ealdor**_

"Rise and Shine"

Arthur had to admit, that Uther had been right. Merlin was a very good servant. Always making sure, that he got his food, his armor was always shiny, and he always had some clean clothes to wear. He just wished that Merlin wouldn't be so damn cheerful in the early mornings, when Arthur just wanted to eat his breakfast in silence. That just never happened. Merlin didn't know how to shut up.

"Breakfast is ready Sire!"

Arthur sat up in his bed. He would have to get up anyway, and better doing it before, Merlin started to throw things at him. Merlin ready with a shirt, he could wear while eating. Arthur tried to submit a yawn, but was not very successful.

Few minutes later, he was sitting at the table eating some bread, cheese, and eggs.

"What is my schedule for today Merlin?" Arthur asked tired.

"You have a meeting with your knights. A couple of citizens has asked for an audience with you, and you have your training Sire."

Arthur just nodded, at what the meddlesome manservant was saying.

After breakfast, Arthur went down to the throneroom, where all the knights were ready for the meeting.

After the meeting, Arthur sat down on the throne, and told the guards, that the first citizen could come now. Who he didn't expect to see, was Merlin's mother Hunith. She came before him, and kneeled, as was expected of her.

"Has something happened at Ealdor?" Arthur asked. He remembered the last time she came, all too well. That was when king Cendred had attacked the small village, when Merlin and Arthur had gone to Ealdor, to fight of the barbareans. Merlin lost one of his friends that day, and Arthur really didn't want anything like that, to happen again.

"It's Not as bad as last time My Lord." Hunith answered fearfully, "It is just that…" she stopped speaking, as if she was afraid of how he would react

"Continue Hunith." Arthur said kindly.

"Some sort of illness has inflicted the whole of Ealdor. Everybody seems to get really sick, and nobody is able to say, what is coursing it. We hoped that, you would let Gaius go back to Ealdor with me, My Lord. He will maybe be able to tell, what's wrong."

Arthur fell silent after Hunith's little speech. He would like nothing more, than to help Merlin's home village, but what if Gaius got smitten too. What would they do, then. Then he came to a conclusion,

"I will speak to Gaius about this, and if he is willing, to do it, then He, Merlin and I will go to Ealdor.

"Thank you very much My Lord" Hunith said respectfully, and turned to leave

"And Hunith," Arthur called. She turned around and faced him, "You can have the guest chambers, while you are here."

"You are too kind My Lord."


	2. The Journey towards Ealdor

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC, and J. K. Rowling.**_

_Well firstly I would like to thank those of you who reviewed and put my story on alert list. I really appreciate it. It is what makes me want to continue, even when it gets a bit hard to find the right words, so thank you very much._

_Here is the second chapter for my fic, and it is fortunately a bit longer than the last one ;) And now we finally soon get to the part, I have longed to write about._

_I have looked for a beta, but so far, no luck. If any of you guys know someone, who might be interested, I would like if you will let me know._

_Well last there is not much more to say, other than read and enjoy, and now that you're her anyway, I would appreciate if you would leave a review_

**Chapter 2: The Journey Towards Ealdor**.

As soon an hunith had left the throneroom, Arthur went down to Gaius Chambers, where he sat in the middle of his lunch,

"Sire!" Gaius smiled, and rose, when Arthur stepped inside the room.

"Gaius… I have heard disturbing news from Ealdor"

"I know. Merlin talked to his mother earlier today. He told me about the illness that attacks all the people in Ealdor."

"Yes. Hunith spoke to me about it. She wants you to come along and help. I wanted to ask your advice on the matter. Do you think it is safe?"

"Nothing is really safe for a court physician, but I would like to help Merlin's friends."

"But what if you gets smitten with, whatever it is?"

"I don't belive I will Sire. Merlin told me about the symptoms, and I don't think it is natural. I will of course have to examine the villagers to be certain."

"You suspect sorcery?"

"It is a possibility My Lord

"Well then. Hunith will stay at the castle, and tomorrow morning, Merlin, you and I will go to Ealdor

"I will make sure to tell Merlin My Lord."

Arthur nodded and left the court physician's chambers.

Later that day Merlin came home after cleaning Arthur's armor… again.

"Ah Merlin, there you are." It was Gaius speaking. Merlin nodded and made his way towards his room,

"Merlin!"

"Yes Gaius?"

"You better get your and Arthur's stuff ready tonight. Tomorrow we leave for Ealdor."

Merlin nodded and ran to his room to get ready.

**-/-**

Next morning, Merlin was up and about long befoe he usually got up. He had to get the horses ready. Make sure, they had some food for the journey, get Arthur his breakfast, and be ready to leave right after sunrise. Short before sunrise, Merlin brought Arthur his usual breakfast, and as usually, the first thing he said upon entering the room was: "Rise and shine." In the same cheerful voice he always used.

Arthur just groaned and hid himself deeper under the blanket. You could say many thing about the king, but he was certainly not a morning person,

"You better get out of bed Sire. We are leaving soon, in case you have forgotten." The only answer he got to that remark, was a pillow thrown his way. Merlin, who was used to this way of being greeted in the morning, just ducked out of the way, and sat the morning dish on the kings table. After that, he left the king, to get up himself

**********************************************************************************'

Right after Merlin had left, Arthur got out of the bed. He ignored the food on the table. He had to talk to Agravaine, before they left. Outside the door at Agravaine's chambers, Arthur knocked politely, and waited for an answer,

"Come in." Agravaine called from the other side of the door, and Arthur stepped inside.

"Good morning Sire," Agravaine said as soon as Arthur was inside

"I'm very busy, so I will get straight to the point," Arthur started, "I'm leaving with Merlin and Gaius in half an hour, so I will leave you in charge of Camelot until I'm back."

"Of course Sire," Agravaine said and stood up, "If you don't mind me asking, but where are heading?2

"Ealdor. There is some mysterious illness there."

Agravaine nodded, and Arthur left. He didn't see the smug grin un his uncle's face. Arthur went straight outside, where Merlin and Gaius were waiting with three horses. They jumped on each horse, and headed for the forest on their way to Ealdor.

Shouldn't we get something to eat soon?" Merlin asked, well past lunchtime. It wasn't before that moment, that Arthur remembered, he hadn't gotten anything to eat the whole day. He nodded and got of the horse,

"Merlin. Get some wood from the fire." Arthur ordered, while Gaius found a stone to sit on.

"I'm beginning to get too old for this," the old man groaned while Arthur found some water for him,

"I know Gaius" the king replayed sadly, "But the people at Ealdor, is counting on you to help them."

Gaius just nodded without saying anything. Arthur sat down beside the old physician, and I complete silence, just watched the forest.

Some time later, Merlin came falling into their camp, with some wood,

"What on earth happened," Arthur demanded to know

"I just tripped."

"Merlin, someday, you are going to get In serious trouble." Arthur said, and Merlin started cooking.

**-/-**

After lunch the little group continued on their trip. As the afternoon came, so did many dark clouds, and before they knew it, a big thunderstorm was right above their heads

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Merlin yelled through the storm. Arthur looked around with panic in his eyes. Gaius was too old and weak to be outside in such a weather. They had to find someplace to stay through it.

Then he saw it. It was a cave not very far away. They could get in there

"THAT WAY!" he yelled to his two companions, and pointed towards the cave. Merlin followed the direction with his eyes, and then saw, what Arthur had discovered.

When they ten minutes later, got inside the cave, all three of them were laying exhausted on the dirty cave floor. Arthur was the first to catch his breath, so he got up, and looked around. It was not a very big cave, but there was something off about it.

At the back of the cave, there was some mysterious light, that shined like a rainbow. Without as much as a glance at Merlin or Gaius, Arthur walked slowly towards it. It was as if, the light called him towards it,

"You shouldn't do that Arthur," Merlin said, from somewhere far away. The only thing he had in mind, was the light,

"Sire?" Gaius' voice was if possible even further away than Merlin's had been. He raised his hand, to touch the light,

"Merlin, get him away from that."

The next happened really fast. He touched the light, Merlin pulled him away, they stumbled directly into Gaius right behind them, a funny tickling in the stomach, some bright light, and then darkness.

Deep in the forest there was a little hut. It was very old, and looked like it was about to collapse any minute. Inside, the hut didn't look much better. Old cups and dishes were everywhere. A couple of broken chairs in the corner, and a fireplace, that didn't look like it had been cleaned for months. But still someone lived in it. A woman was seated in one of the chairs that was not broken, and looked through the window. It was as if, she waited for someone to come and visit. She didn't have to wait for long. A little distance away, she could see a man on horseback, and he rode directly towards her little hideout.

"My Lady." He said when he stepped inside, and kissed her hand like all gentlemen do to a lady.

"Any news?" Morgana asked and turned to face him,

"Yes My Lady. The king, his servant and the old court physician left Camelot this morning, to head for Ealdor."

"Perfect. Did you give our friends near Ealdor directions on what to do?"

"Of course My Lady. They are ready."

"Good. Soon Camelot will be mine, and the king will be dead."


	3. New Friends

_**Disclaimer: I have said it before, and I intend to say it again. I don't own any of this. I only write this for my own amusement, and I don't make any money by writing it.**_

_I would like to thank every single one of you who have reviewed, and put my story on favorite, or alert. It really mean the world to me, and make me want to continue writing._

_I started writing this chapter on paper in school, and I finished it, but then when I would write it on my computer, it simply came out some something complete different. As if the story had a life of its own._

_I would've posted this yesterday, but my internet, access has been really unstable for the last couple of days, but finally It is finished and updated._

_I would really love for you all to review it._

_Finally there is not much to say other than read and enjoy_

_**/Elektra james xD**_

**Chapter 3: New Friends**

"Oy Harry!" somone shouted through the big road with lots of shops. Harry turned around and scanned Diagon Alley for his two best friends. Of course Ron was the one shouting. Hermione just smiled and waved at him.

"Hi guys." He greeted warmly. They had agreed on meeting in Diagon Alley to do their school shopping together. Harry Hadn't seen them for most of the summer. After the victory against Voldemort, Harry had decided to do a little traveling on his own, to think some things through. But now he was back, and had decided to get his seventh year at school before he would choose what to do with the rest of his life.

"Where's your family Ron?" Harry asked his best friend, "I haven't seen them for some time, so I would like to say hello."

"They're all with Ginny. Buying school things." Ron shrugged.

They went to the ice-cream shop to buy something. Harry paid for it, saying that, was the last he could do, after everything his two friends had done for him in the past.

"Do you guys think we will get a normal year this year?" Hermione asked while she ate, "I mean. In the past, something always happened, but that was because of him wasn't it?"

"Hermione…" Ron started serious and looked at her, "We are talking about Harry Potter. Nothing is normal about him." Then he broke into a huge grin, and laughed. Soon the other two followed, with that sort of laughter you can't seem to stop again.

A few minutes later, they were finished with their ice-cream and started walking down the street towards florish and blots, for their books, unaware about how right Ron was.

His head hurt. He didn't know what happened or where he was. He opened his eyes and groggily looked around. Arthur and Gaius lay unconscious right next to him. Merlin got to his feet. He had never been in a so strange place before. Some sort of boxes with wheels were driving around with people in them, and tall things a lot of people walked into. A groan from the ground maked Merlin turn his attention away from the strange things around him, and he looked down at Arthur, who was just about to wake up.

"Arthur, you've got to see this." Merlin said, and helped Arthur to his feet. He didn't like this one bit. Arthur looked around,

"What on earth is going on?" he asked. Even though he tried to hide it, Merlin could hear, he was a bit scared,

"I don't know Sire." Merlin answered truthfully, "But maybe Gaius does."

As if Gaius had heard his name being mentioned, the old man started to move. Merlin was beside his mentor in a heartbeat to help him to his feet. Gaius stumbled a bit, and one of the strange boxes nearly crashed into him, if it wasn't for Merlin who quickly got a hold on Gaius and pulled him out of harms way,

"Look where you are going!" a young man from inside it yelled, and the box drove around a corner and out of sight,

"What on earth was that?" Gaius asked shakily, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder to prevent himself from falling.

"We don't know Gaius. We kind of hoped that you had an answer."

"I have no idea, what that thing was." Gaius said, "But wherever we are, it probably had something to do with that strange light in the cave.

"What light?" Arthur immediately asked,

"Don't you remember?" Merlin asked confused. He could not see how Arthur could forget something like that. Gaius however didn't seem shocked by that,

"That's not so strange," he said, "You were in some sort of trance Sire. I can't be sure, but I think you may be have been enchanted."

"You suspect sorcery?" Arthur exclaimed.

"It is a possibility Sire."

While Arthur and Gaius talked, Merlin looked around again. This time, he also saw, that people was wearing strange clothes, and a lot of girls seemed to fancy wearing trousers instead of dresses, and most of the people were sending the three of them strange looks.

"We really need to figure out, what is going on." He said to the others, "People are staring at us."

"Why don't we just ask somebody?" Arthur asked, and looked around,

"Oh what a great idea," Merlin said sarcastically, "Because people won't think that we are mad, if we walk up to them, and say 'Hi, could you tell us, what happened. We were in a cave, and some strange light brought us here'"

"I admit. That probably wasn't my best idea."

"Merlin is right. We need to attach as little attention as we can." Gaius said to the young men,

"A bit too late for that I'm afraid," Arthur said, nodding towards the crowd that stared at them,

"Come on. We better get out of here." Merlin said,

"Where Merlin? We don't have a clue where we are." Arthur hissed at him,

"Well, we won't find out by standing here, and get all that attention. We have to blend in with the crowd, and maybe we see something we recognize."

With those words he started walking. Arthur and Gaius followed closely behind."

Outside the leaky cauldron, Hermione, Harry and the whole Weasley family were gathered. The family invited both of them to spend the rest of the summer at the burrow, but Hermione declined, saying that she wanted to spend a bit time with her own family, before she left again. The others nodded, and wished her and her family a good end of the summer holiday. Hermione smiled, and told, them she would meet them at Kings Cross the firs of September a couple of weeks later. Then they went their separate ways. Hermione went for the train station, and the Weasley family and Harry went for their car. Hermione smiled fondly when she thought of her surrogate family. They were always so sweet to her. She had felt a bit bad about breaking up with Ron, because she had felt that she let the family down. She knew that Molly had wished for the two of them to get together, and get married. She had just realized that she and Ron were too different. They wanted different things from their lives. She wanted a carrier, and to create something in her life, while Ron wanted a wife, who would go around the home, watch the children, and cook his food, when he got back from work. She just couldn't see herself in that picture.

Ron had been very disappointed when she broke up with him. He had been very fond of her, but she couldn't imagine it to be love. Affection maybe, but not love. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she walked straight into someone, when she rounded a corner,

"Oh, I am so sorry." She apologized, "I was too lost in my own thoughts and weren't watching my steps. Are you all right?" she asked the man she had bumped into. That was when she noticed his strange attire. Like he were from the old middle age. A young man, about the first man's age, and an old man, was standing right behind him,

"I am fine, and it is completely understandable." The first man assured her, "What about you? Are you all right?"

"I am fine. Just had a long day." Hermione mumbled. She didn't know why she said that. She shouldn't say that. She didn't know these men. They could be robbers for all she knew, but she just felt it was right to start a conversation,

"I know what you mean." The man said most to himself

"Merlin, where are your manners?" the old man said sternly to him, and that made Hermione turn her complete attention towards them. Did he just say Merlin? That couldn't be.

"Sorry Gaius." He said, and turned towards Hermione, "My name is Merlin." He took her hand and placed a light kiss on it, "I am pleased to meet you my lady."

This made Hermione turn a deep scarlet. She had never met anyone, who would kiss her hand, in that manner. That was only something she had seen on movies. About the middle age, a little voice in her head added. She hastily shrugged that voice away. This man, could not be that Merlin. That was impossible. But didn't you travel in time in your third year? The little voice in her head continued. But that was different, she told herself firmly. That was only a couple of hours not over thousand years.

"How did you even come here?" Hermione asked. Maybe they would just say, they came by train,

"We are not sure." The Gaius said, "One minute, we were in a cave, and the next we were here."

"And where was that cave?" Hermione asked. It probably was as she had feared.

"Not very far from Camelot." The blond, Hermione learned to be Arthur. Said

This made Hermione turn white. What was she supposed to do now. She couldn't bring them home. Her parents would have a flip. She didn't have an owl, she could send to Professor McGonagall, and the whole Weasley family and Harry had already left.

"Something wrong?" Gaius asked gently.

"Don't you have any idea where you are?" Hermione asked shakily. All three of them shacked their heads, and Hermione groaned. This was going to be a bit difficult,

"You are in the future. I will guess about 1400 or 1500 years."

"But that is not possible… Is it?" Arthur asked.

"Well. I have tried myself to travel a couple of hours to the past, but I have never heard about that long a travel."

"But what are we going to do?" Arthur asked,

"Firstly we have to find you some other clothes. You are attracting to much attention. This way."

Hermione hurridly lead them to a shop with used clothes. That was cheap, and it didn't have to be fashionable. It just had to look a bit like what everyone else wore.

A few minutes later, they came out of the store, and Arthur, Merlin and Gaius with some new clothes.

"Now we just have to figure out, what to do with you three. My home is out of the question, and we can't go to Hogwarts for another two weeks." Hermione said more to herself, than anything else.

"What is Hogwarts." Merlin asked,

"My school, but it doesn't open for another couple of weeks. Normally when there is trouble, I go there, but I'm pretty sure, that the whole staff is on holiday. Maybe except Professor Snape, but you wouldn't want to disturb him at his holiday. I could of course bring you to the Weasley family, but then I would have to explain all this, and I don't know if it is a good idea, to tell everybody about this. It would be stupid, if everyone knew, you were from Camelot. I really don't know, where to let you stay, until we can go to Hogwarts."

"It doesn't have to be big." Merlin said quickly, and Hermion just looked down. The truth was, that she didn't even have a little place they could be.

"Hermione!" a woman voice pulled Hermione back to the present, and she looked towards the voice,

"Mum."

"Why aren't you on your way home?"

"Eh well… You see…" Hermione had no idea, what she should say,

"Who are they?" Hermione's mum had now seen Merlin, Gaius, and Arthur behind her.

"Well you see mum. This is two boys from Hogwarts. Their name is Jack and Arthur Smith. And that is their grandfather. " It came as a shock to her, how well the lie came to her, "They lost their home, money, and parents during the war against Voldemort. We hadn't heard from them before now."

When Hermione was finished talking, her mother wasn't' looking sternly at her daughter anymore. She looked at the three figures with sympathy in her eyes,

"Oh, you poor things." She said, "Why don't you come with us home, and get something to eat, and some new clothes."

Arthur looked down at the clothes that had been bought at the shop. It was very well used, and had been very cheap, he looked up to ask something, but Hermione quickly dug her elbow in his side, to make him shut up. He was supposed to have lost everything after all.

In Camelot Agravaine was about to saddle his horse. He had just heard news, from the Ealdor territory. Very good news. Lady Morgana would be very pleased with his efforts. Maybe she would make him the king, when she took the throne. He sat up on the horse, and was about to leave, when somebody called his name. He turned around and saw one of the knights running towards him,

"What is it?" he asked impatiently, "I'm a bit busy, so pleas hurry up, and say what you came to say."

"I'm just a bit worried My Lord." The knight said, "About the king leaving Camelot without any guards. He could be killed, without us knowing it. So I thought I could gather some knights and set after him, to make sure he is all right."

"If the king wanted guards and knights around him, then he would've taken you with him when he left. Back to work."

"Yes My Lord." The knight said. He looked disappointed, and Agravaine thought he would keep an extra close eye on that one. Or else, he could ruin everything. Agravaine rode out of Camelot, to find lady Morgana. To tell her, that everything was ready for her.


	4. The Truth

_**Hi guys. I am so sorry about the delay. I just haven't had the time to write in some time. I will try to do better from now on. I would like to thank each and every one of you, who have reviewed and put my story on their alert and favorite list. I really appreciate that.**_

_**Well, now there is nothing else to say except from read and enjoy**_

Chapter 4: The Truth

Mrs. Granger guided Merlin, Arthur, Gaius and Hermione to some sort of box with wheels. One of those, Merlin had seen earlier that day. He looked skeptically at it, and didn't know if he felt very safe sitting in it, but Hermione just pushed him inside, which probably was a good thing, because he wasn't sure if he would've had the nerves to get inside by himself. Short afterwards Gaius and Arthur were pushed inside too. Arthur looked like he was about to yell at Hermione, for pushing him inside something unknown, but an elbow in his side got him to shot up. Merlin couldn't help but smile at this. It was a very rare sight to see the king of Camelot so unsure, and scared. Not that he would ever admit to being scared, but Merlin knew him pretty well after so many years as the prat's servant.

"You don't look like you're comfortable back there," Mrs. Granger called when she got inside the thing,

"They're not mum," Hermione hurridly said, "They are not used to travel by muggle cars you know."

"Oh of course not" Mrs. Granger said. Merlin was about to ask what a muggle was, but bit his tongue. He was supposed to know that sort of stuff. He made a mental note to ask Hermione about it later. The drive to Hermione's house was lasting a lifetime. Or at least it felt like it. Merlin had never been so grateful to be on his own two legs before. He looked at the house, and felt his jaw drop to the ground. The house was huge. Not as big as Camelot of course, but Camelot was a castle for hundreds of people and not just one family. Not even the wealthiest of men had such a big house in Camelot, if it was only for him and his family. Hermione saw his face, and leaned into him, "Just pretend, that you've seen that sort of houses before," she whispered, and Merlin had to give himself a mental shake, to look like this was normal. He looked at Arthur, and Gaius. Hermione was whispering the same thing to them, as she did to him, and they got their faces under control before Mrs. Granger saw it.

"Come on in." she called over her shoulder before she went inside. As soon as she was out of sight, Arthur couldn't keep quiet any longer, "You really live here?" he asked Hermione and turned to her. When she nodded he continued, "Are you very rich or something?"

"No, not at all," she said hastily, "This is a very normal house. Look around you. This is not even the prettiest of them." Arthur, Gaius and Merlin, did as she requested. She was right. There were lots of beautiful houses, and this one, was not even close to some of them,

"Come on. Let's go inside." Hermione said, when finally all three of them turned their attention back to her, "I am sure, mum is in the kitchen making dinner right now."

All three of them followed her inside the house. Merlin looked around with interest. He had never seen so strange a place before. There was lots of things that he never had seen before.

"Will you show your guests where they will be sleeping my dear?" Mrs. Granger said from the kitchen,

"I will mum," Hermione called back, "All right, we only have one guestroom, so Arthur and Merlin are going to sleep here, in the living room." Hermione said calmly,

"Wait," Arthur interrupted. Merlin had expected this, so he kept quiet, "Why are Gaius sleeping in the good room?"

"It's because I say so." Hermione said sternly, "You should just be happy, that I will help you to find your way back to your own time. Beside, Gaius is not exactly young anymore. It wouldn't be good for him to sleep on a couch, but you two, are young and strong men, and will be perfectly fine. Now stop complaining, or I may decide that I don't want to help you anyway."

Arthur kept quiet for a long time after that. Merlin had a feeling that nobody had talked to him that way before, and that he finally started to realize that he wasn't the king in this century.

"Well, you are going to sleep in here Gaius." Hermione said, when she opened a door. Behind the door, there was a closet, a table and a bed. The bed really looked soft and nice. Merlin were happy that they were visiting someone, who thought about Gaius' age, and that he would need a soft bed. Gaius really deserved to get a good night's sleep.

"Thank you my lady." Gaius said, and Hermione giggled, "Nobody has ever called me that before." She said with a smile. Gaius just smiled the good natured smile, that he always had, when he was in a good mood.

"Dinner is ready." Mrs. Granger called from downstairs, and Hermione showed them all out of the room

Later that night, when all the guest had gone to bed, Hermione found her magical history book to read about Merlin. He hadn't used magic one single time, since she met him, and she remembered from the classes that he was the biggest wizard ever.

She was sitting on her bed with her book, when there was a knock on her door. She placed the book on her bedside table,

"Come in." she called, and Gaius came inside. He closed the door, and looked at her,

"I saw light from under the door, so I thought that I would check on you." Her told her. Hermione just nodded, and pointed at a chair to ask him to sit down. He did as asked, and saw the book,

"What kind of book is that?" he asked her, but before she could say something, he had picked it up, and read a couple of lines, which was enough.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her chocked

"I bought it at a book store." She answered, "I have a lots more like it."

"But Merlin's magic is supposed to be a secret. How come you know about it?"

"Everybody does." Was her answer, but when she saw his confused face, she continued, "You, Arthur and Merlin, lived centuries ago. Now days everybody knows about Merlins legendary magic."

Gaius closed the book and looked sternly at her, "You can't by any circumstances tell Arthur about this." He told her, "In our time magic is strictly forbidden, and if it was to come out, that Merlin has magic he would be burnt."

"I got the impression that Arthur and Merlin were friends." Hermione said, her face growing whiter per second.

"Oh they are. But if Arthur is yet to be ready to hear the truth about magic."


	5. Arguments

_Hello again everyone. Finally my new chapter is finished. I originally intended to write it over the easter holiday, but I was too tired, so here it comes._

_I would like to thank my new beta reader __**Chris Atola**__, who checked this chapter for me. Thank you very much Chris._

_And I would also like to thank all you wonderful readers who have reviewed my story, put it on alert or favourite list. I really appreciate it, and it is what keeps me going._

_Last there is not so much to say besides enjoy my new chapter_

5. Arguments

Gaius, Arthur and Merlin stayed with the Granger family for the rest of the summer. The closer they got to the start of term, the more nervous Hermione became. She knew, that she couldn't continue put off telling them about what kind of school Hogwarts was. But after the conversation with Gaius, Hermione wasn't certain it was such a good idea for them to go with her. Everyone at Hogwarts knew everything about Merlin. If she brought them, she would have to lie to everyone at the school, and she didn't know if she could do that.

She decided that she would tell her guests about Hogwarts before they left, but as the days passed and the end of the summer approached, she still hadn't told them. Suddenly it was the 31st of August, the day before school started. Hermione went down to the living room, where Arthur and Merlin were watching television. Gaius was reading one of Hermione's books. She cleared her throat to get their attention, and they all looked at her,

"I..." she started, not sure how to continue, "I would like to talk to you." Arthur was about to say something, so Hermione continued, "But not here."

All three of them got up from the couch, and followed her to her bedroom. They all sat down on her bed, and Hermione sat on her chair. Now that she had them all around her, listening, she almost lost the courage to say it but she mentally slapped herself for being a coward. She was sorted into Gryffindor after all.

"What is your opinion on magic?" she asked. She knew that already of course, but she had to start the conversation somehow, and that was as good a place to start as any.

"It is evil." Arthur answered right away. Gaius looked at Hermione, as though pleading with her not to say anything about Merlin. Hermione smiled at him, an hoped that would reassure him that she had no intention of telling Arthur Merlin's secret. Gaius, however, didn't seem to get the message. Hermione took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Arthur,

"Magic is not evil," she said and looked sternly at him.

"Yes it is. There is not one sorceress, or sorcerer in the world who wouldn't want to kill me."

"Let me ask you something Arthur," Hermione said, and took another deep breath to calm herself, "You have lived in my house for two months now, right?"

She waited for Arthur to nod, before she continued, "And have I even once tried to kill you?"

"Of course not." He said, looking very offended, "You would never do that. You saved us, when we had nowhere else to go."

"My point exactly." Hermione said excitedly, "Now it will maybe be interesting for you to know, that I am a witch."

At her last statement, Arthur rose from the bed, and looked at her in a whole new light,

"You can't be a witch!" he said, more to himself, than to her, but she answered anyway,

"Yes I can. And I am." To prove herself right she took her wand from her pocket, and made it glow with a faint light. Arthur took two steps backwards away from her. With a sigh, Hermione sat down.

"I really didn't know how to tell you, but I had to. The school we are going to tomorrow is a school for magic. You had to know."

"We are not going." Arthur replied. "I am not going to a school with evil witches and wizards."

"It is either that, or staying here in the twentieth century for the rest of your lives." Hermione said. Her voice rose, and she had almost lost her patience. "I mean, you have just said, that I'm not evil. That must mean that not all witches and wizards are evil, or what?"

"I said that before I knew you were a lying bitch!" Arthur yelled, and left the room.

Hermione said some nasty words before she, too, left the room.

Back in Hermione's bedroom, Merlin and Gaius were looking at each other,

"You said, that she knew about my magic." Merlin said, confused,

"She does." Gaius told his ward,

"But why didn't she tell Arthur, now that she told him about herself anyway?"

Gaius shook his head in confusion, "I have no idea, Merlin. Maybe she just didn't want to get you in trouble."

"Maybe." Merlin said, "Well, I better go check on Arthur."

Gaius nodded and Merlin left the room.

A few streets away, Hermione stopped running. She had never been this angry at anyone before. She was afraid; she would accidently hex Arthur if she didn't calm down before she went home. She sat there for several minutes, before she rose and walked down the street towards the small café that was there. Once inside, she walked up to the desk and ordered a cup of strong coffee. She was drinking her coffee when somebody sat down at the opposite side of the table. She looked: it was her mother. Mrs Granger didn't say anything. She just sat there and looked at her daughter.

After several minutes of complete silence, Hermione chose to speak up

"I had an argument with Arthur." She said,

"I heard that," Mrs Granger answered. She didn't sound angry, just disappointed, "Both your father and I heard how the two of you yelled at each other. Why didn't you tell me the truth about them?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, trying to sound innocent.

"About the boys being from the past?"

"They are not from the past." Hermione tried to say, even though she knew that her mother wouldn't buy it, "It is just as I said, about them losing their family."

"Young lady." Her mother scowled. "What have I told you about lying?"

Hermione was not able to look in her mother's eyes when she answered,

"Lying isn't good because when you start, it can be hard to stop again. But mum…"

"No buts Hermione. Now, I want to hear the truth from your mouth. Who are they?"

When Mrs. Granger looked at someone with those eyes, you couldn't really do anything but obey, so Hermione started to tell her mother who the strangers in her house were.

Back in Camelot, Gwaine was trying to get all the knights for a meeting. He didn't trust Agravaine, and he didn't trust Arthur out on his own without guards. Of course Arthur was a fantastic fighter, but if they were attacked, then Arthur would be the only one able to fight. Gaius was too old and without experience, and Merlin was too clumsy. Gwaine smiled a little as he thought of his two friends and the court physician. In that moment the other knights came in, and Gwaine shook of his thoughts about Merlin and Arthur, and got back to the matter at hand.

"I'm glad that you all came. I am worried about Arthur."

"Why?" one of the knights said, "It is not like he has never been on his own before."

"I know." Gwaine said, "But he only got Merlin and Gaius with him. It could get ugly if they were to be attacked. Besides, I spoke to Agravaine earlier, and he told me that I was forbidden to go out looking for our king. I don't trust him."

"I agree with you Gwaine," Lancelot said, "Arthur is our king, and it is our duty to protect him at all costs."

Gwaine smiled warmly at his friend. Leon, Elyan and Percival stepped up beside their friends,

"We have to find the king," they said.


	6. Kings Cross Station

Chapter 6: Kings Cross Station

The following night found Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan sneaking through the night. Gwaine had the same afternoon, told them how important it was, that Agravaine didn't spot them. Inside the forest, Leon would wait for them with five horses.

They got into the forest without much difficulty. Agravaine wasn't to see anywhere, and the other knights didn't find it strange that some of their colleagues left Camelot at that time of night. It would not be the first time.

As soon as they had shelter in the forest, Leon appeared with the horses, and before long, the five knights were on their way to Ealdor.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione looked down at the table, when she was finished with her story of Arthur, Merlin and Gaius.

"I see." Mrs. Granger said after what felt like hours of silence, "And Arthur doesn't know anything about Merlin's powers?"

Hermione shook her head

"But don't you think that it would be a good idea for Arthur to know the truth?"

"Maybe so, but it is not my secret to tell really, so I will just have to wait until Merlin feel comfortable to tell Arthur himself."

"That sounds fair. I think we should go home, before, your friends think, something happened to you."

A couple of minutes later, and Hermione went inside the house with her mother. Gaius still sat on the couch, but there was no sight of either Merlin or Arthur.

Hermione sat down in a chair beside the couch and Mrs. Granger went into the kitchen,

"Thank you." Gaius said

"What for?" Hermione asked confused,

"For not telling Arthur about Merlin."

"You don't have to thank me for that. That is not my secret to tell, so therefor I didn't."

"But you still could have done it, but you didn't do it, and for that Merlin and I are grateful."

"Well, if you feel that way: You're welcome."

It was precisely at this moment, the door opened, and Merlin and Arthur came into the living room again,

"Hey Hermione," Arthur started somewhat nervous, "I was thinking, if we could just pretend like that argument didn't happen. I know that you are our only hope of survival in this strange place."

Hermione looked at him for at few seconds before she nodded,

"That's right. But we do have to go to Hogwarts, go get help and get you back to your own time. Hogwarts is the only place I know that would be able to help you."

Arthur just nodded, and turned to leave again. Hermione had never seen someone with that much prejudice. Not even Malfoy and his pureblood maniac, could come close to Arthur and his prejudice of magic. He wouldn't even stay in the same room as Hermione anymore. She couldn't help but feel a little bit sad about it. It was not as if they had become best friends while he was here, but he did sort of hold a place as a friend for her, and seeing him, suddenly ignoring her, was very uncomfortable.

"Well, I better be heading up to my room to make sure, that I have everything packed." She mumbled and went out of the living room, so that Gaius and Merlin were the only one left.

HPHPHPHPHP

The next morning, Mrs. Granger made a big breakfast for Hermione and her guests. She wanted her daughter and friends to be full when they left for that long train trip. After breakfast they got in the car and drove to Kings Cross station so that Hermione, Arthur, Merlin and Gaius could get to Hogwarts.

Merlin stared at the stone wall where Hermione stopped with her luggage.

"Just walk directly into the wall. It is magical, so you will get out on the other side without trouble."

Arthur looked at her, as if she had lost her mind, "You can't mean that I have to run into a solid stone wall. I am going to get seriously injured."

"No you are not." Hermione tried to explain. "It is magical, so you won't even feel that the wall is there."

Arthur was about to retort, when a boy, Hermione figured he was about second or third year student, ran through the wall.

Arthur and Gaius stared at the place, where the kid had disappeared,

"I told you so," Hermione said in triumph, "Now, go all three of you. I will come right behind you."

Arthur still looked at through he didn't believe a word she said, but he did at she said, and a few minutes later, they were gone. Hermione was breathing a sigh of relief, and followed them through the secret passage.

The faces of Arthur, Gaius and Merlin made Hermione giggle. They looked like they were about to faint, all three of them. Arthur glared at her, and that just made Hermione laugh harder. It wasn't until she heard a yell, that she stopped,

"HERMIONE!" she looked the way, the voice cam from, and a second later, all she saw was long red hair.

"Ginny." Hermione exclaimed at returned the hug, "Who are the hot boys?" Ginny asks in Hermiones ear, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh a bit again.

"Well. They are Arthur and Jack Smith." Hermione said in a hurry she lent in an whispered in Ginny's ear,

"The old man is called Gaius. He is their grandfather."

Ginny looked at the three strange men, "But what are they doing here?" she asked confused,

"They have an appointment with professor Dumbledore. I agreed to make sure, they got to the train on time."

Ginny nodded, and before she could say another word, a whole gang of redheaded people came over,

"Hermione!" screamed and pulled her in to a bone crushing hug.

"Hi to you to Ron." Hermione said, as soon as he let her go. After that she was the whole way around in the gang of redheads for a hug, and everybody wanted to know of her summer.

Merlin, Gaius and Arthur stayed out of the crowd. They hadn't seen so many people since they were home, and they didn't like it.

A couple of minutes more, and Hermione got out of the crowd and got her three guest with her on board on the train.

"Finally," Arthur mumbled, when they sat in the compartment in silence.

"Well, some of my friends will probably come here, when they are finished saying goodbye." Hermione said. Arthur looked scared, but he didn't have the time to say anything before the compartment door opened,

"Well, well, well. Look boys. The mudblood without her two companions. That must be the first time like ever."

Hermione looked up, into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle was standing behind him, with grins on their faces.

"Get out of here Malfoy," she said and turned to the others again,

"Oh. Did I hit a nerve Mudblood. Did Weasley and Potter finally tire of you? I can't say I blame them. But I see, that you already have replaced them."

Now Arthur stood up, "Didn't you hear the lady? She told you to get out."

"And who are you? Her new bodyguard?"

"I don't need a bodyguard Malfoy." Hermione had rose and was standing beside Arthur with her wand ready.

"And now I warn you for the last time. Get out of here, or I will hex you well into next week."

For a minute, Malfoy looked as though he would continue, but a good look at Hermione's wand and he murmured to his two companions,

"Let's go. The mudblood is not worth the trouble." And then he left.

A couple of minutes later, Harry, Ron and Ginny came inside,

"Malfoy was coming from this direction. Did he do anything?" Ron asked already looking as though he would kill.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Hermione smiled. Ron sat down beside Hermione, Harry on the other side of Ron, and seeing as there was not any more seats in the compartment, Ginny sat down on Harry's lap.

Arthur's eyes was about to pop out of his head at the sight, but before he could say anything, Merlin had stabbed his elbow in the side of him, to keep him quiet.

After quick intruductions (Harry and Ron got the same explanation as Ginny) Harry, Ron and Ginny started talking about Quidditch, Hermione started to read a book, and the three guests, just looked at them, not knowing what they were supposed to do.

HPHPHPHPHP

The five Knights were almost at Ealdor, when a group of kids, and a few adults made their way towards them,

"Gaius!" some of them called, and Gwaine felt how his blood froze upon hearing that. They would not run all the way out here, calling for Gaius, if he was already there,

"Where is Gaius," a man in the thirties asked, when they were within hearing distance.

"He was supposed to be here," Percival said, "He left with his assistant and the king, two weeks ago."

"They never showed up." The man said, "We were beginning to believe that the king had refused our request."

"We better find the king, Merlin and Gaius, and we have to hurry." Leon said from behind Gwaine.

Gwaine nodded, and turned his horse, "We better ride back the way we came, and see if we see something unusual." And with those words, all five knights rode back into the forest.


End file.
